


A Damaged Life

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tears, adorable edward, big brother Tamaki, car crash, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric is 6 years old and has lived a rough life now he is being sent to live with his only living family, his cousin Tamaki Suoh. No yaoi, besides the normal little bit of cheesy twincest that Hitachiin twins do. Adopted and redone version of Poor Little Ed by BlairBearxoxo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damaged Life

Disclaimer: The original idea for this story belongs to BlairBearxoxo and the fanfiction was called Poor Little Ed. I have changed some ideas around, but I hope everyone still likes it!

 

Edward Elric was only six years old when his life was torn to pieces…

Edward was the son of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim, he also had a five year old younger brother named Alphonse; together they all lived as a happy family peacefully in a nice country home in the city of Risembool, located on the outskirts of Germany.

Edward never sat still; he was either playing with Al or helping his mother with their backyard garden.

But today, Edward was still. He sat in his hospital bed, not knowing what was happening as a woman in a blue uniform talked with Edward's doctor.

Edward had been in this hospital for 6 months now, ever since the accident… The accident that took the rest of his family away and also left him in his crippled state.

It had been a nice summer morning, the day it happened. Van Hohenheim was driving his family home from the market when the brakes of their car gave out. Hohenheim lost control and ended up flipping the car and crashing into a tree. Hohenheim and Trisha died on impact. Gas leaked threw the car and soon a fire broke out. Edward and Al tried to get out of the flipped car; Al couldn't remove his seat belt since it was jammed. Edward frantically pounded on the window to try to break it, but not even a crack formed. The fire spread consuming the front seat and its passengers Trisha and Van. Al fought against the seat belt trying to escape the encroaching fire. Edward used the metal part of the seat belt to beat against the window, managing to crack it. Edward heard a blood curdling scream rip through his ears, he turned around to see his younger brother being consumed by the fire's roaring flames. Completely terrified, Edward continued to beat the window. He felt the heat of the fire as it devoured the rest of the car along with his family, as it now seeked out to devour Edward. The flames jumped onto Ed's left leg and a few lashed out at his right arm. Edward broke a small hole in the glass and was able to tear the glass away to make a hole big enough so he could crawl through. The fire's flames lapped at Edward's arm and leg, but he managed to crawl out of the car and onto the scorched grass. Civilians who were driving by had stopped to watch what was happening; some had even called the fire department and an ambulance. Once someone saw Edward crawl out of the car, a group rushed over to help. They helped Ed get away from the car and tried to stop the fire, which had consumed his right arm and leg, from spreading to the rest of his body by beating the fire away with their hands or clothing. The ambulance came and took Ed, hooking him up to an IV, an oxygen mask, and a heart rate monitor. The fire department followed and extinguished the car's roaring blaze. Edward was driven to the nearest hospital where he was treated for multiple burns, mostly on his arm and leg, and deep gashes on his hands and miscellaneous body parts from climbing out of the car window. The Doctors in the hospital examined Edward's severely burned arm and leg, and decided that an amputation would need to be done. Thus, Edward was heavily sedated and sent into surgery. Edward had woke two days later under immense pain. The Doctors had to explain to the six year old that his parents and younger brother had been killed and that in the accident he himself had sustained terrible injury. The Doctors told Edward that he was now handicapped, missing an arm and leg, but that they now had technology to replace the missing limbs that he once had. The machines were called automail and they could be attached as soon as Edward's stumps healed. Edward told the Doctors that he wanted the prosthetic limbs, and that he would want the surgery to get them if that meant he could walk again. The Doctors agreed with his request. Six months later, Edward under gone the automail surgery.

Now he sat in bed, with his new automail docking ports as he watched the a woman in a blue uniform argue with his Doctor.

"He is not ready to leave this hospital!" The Doctor stated, anger welling up inside of him at the woman standing before him.

"Sir, I'm not here to take Edward away today. But in the next two weeks he will be coming with me to his new home in Japan."

"Two weeks in nowhere near enough time so the automail ports can heal. He would need another two months."

"It can't be helped Sir."

The woman in blue walked over to Edward. She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Hello kiddo. How are you today?"

"Who are you?" Ed asked confused.

"I'm a representative of the CPA (child protection agency). My name is Riza Hawkeye." She handed Edward one of her business cards.

Edward looked it over.

"If you need something just call. Got it?"

Edward slowly nodded.

"Good." Riza ruffled Ed's hair again and left his hospital room.

Edward's Doctor sighed. "The CPA… What a pain in the butt… Now," The man turned to Edward. "How would you like to take a nice walk outside?"

Edward grinned widely and threw back his covers and grabbed the crutch beside his bed. The Doctor helped Edward up onto his foot and helped Edward go down the hall and out to the small courtyard. Edward loved his afternoon walks, it was his only time were he didn't have to sit in that small, white hospital room. He loved to be outside walking in the fresh air… defiantly since he never liked to be still.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
